A Rainy Graduation Picnic
by OPPRESSEDxOPPRESSOR
Summary: Whats better than one bitches? Two bitches. Shizune x Hisao x Misha.


So I wanna start this by saying no, I didn't completely miss the point of Shizune's route. I wrote this simply to flesh out completely an alternate scenario for these characters that I thought would be interesting and totally super hot. And it is. Enjoy.

* * *

The rain runs in buckets down the window of my tiny dorm room. I pass out towels to Misha and Shizune.

[I'm sorry your birthday picnic got rained out Hisao] Shizune signs before drying off her hair.

"Its no big deal" I say, "besides this was also all of our graduation parties."

[We're lucky we were so close to the dorms when it hit.]

I look out the window and notice the sun will be coming down soon.

"damn, we were so close to watching the sunset. If we had been able to get that far I wouldn't mind leaving cause of the rain." I pout.

"I don't mind!" laughs Misha. "The foods still dry right? Hahaha!" Misha's dismissal our rotten luck makes me smile.

[That's right!] Shizune grins as she begins unpacking all the food in our basket. [There's still plenty so lets eat up!] As Shizune gets to the bottom of the basket she pulls back.

[Whats this?] She signs quizzically. Shizune grabs something covered by a small washcloth which she pulls off revealing a large bottle of champagne. Her eyes widen in shock.

"WAHAHA!" shouts Misha. "That's mine!"

[Yours! Where did you get this! Alcohol is strictly banned on school grounds! We could get in s-] Shizune signs frantically but is ultimately ignored by both of us.

"I got it to celebrate our graduating!" Misha smiles.

"Good idea" I laugh grabbing the bottle off my desk to examine it.

[What! You can't be serious Hisao! Do you know how much trouble we could be in if w-] I cut Shizune off by gently placing my hands over hers.

"Relax. Enjoy the thrill of breaking the rules every once in a while." Shizune looks down thinking deeply. With a small blush she looks up.

[Okay. Your right, every once in a while its alright.]

"Yeah!" shouts Misha "Lets open it up!"

We spent the night drinking in my room and celebrating. Before I knew it I looked at the clock and it was midnight.

"Shit." I grumble, laying on the bed. " Its so late already."

Shizune stumbles closer and throws herself next to me.

[You'll let us stay the night here wont you Hisao?] Shizune signs sloppily

"Of course he will!" Misha slurs as she follows Shizune and falls opposite her beside me. "Hisao is so kind."

"yeah its no big deal if you stay the night" I throw in.

[Shes right Hisao. Your great.] Shizune smiles haughtily at me. Looking me straight in the eyes I can see how flushed she is from the alcohol. I feel Shizune pushing closer on me. We bring our lips together lost in the feeling.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Misha sign/shouts desperately. "I'm still here too you know." She pretends to pout. Shizune and I pull apart, our blushes adding further colour to our cheeks.

Hehehe Shizune giggles silently.

[Sorry.]

"Yeah" I agree. "Shizune is so hard to resist sometimes." Shizune laughs.

"WAHAHA Your right!" Misha beams. Her outburst is followed by a long silence as she looks down apparently in deep thought. After a bit Misha crawls over me, resting her torso on mine. She gently grabs Shizune by her collar and pulls her into a light kiss on the lips. Shizune's face overflows with redness.

[I-... umm-... that is-...] Shizune begins to sign.

"Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking" Misha pretends to laugh. Silence.

"You'll get no complaints from me" I joke trying desperately to diffuse the tension. My terrible joke seems to have the opposite effect making the mood in the room even worse. More silence.

"Really?" Asks Misha after a while. Caught completely off guard I panic.

"Well I meant! I mean... Really there's no-" my stammering is stopped by Misha planting a deep kiss on my lips. My eyes become saucepans. This time Shizune's shock doesn't manifest itself as silence. She jumps up in surprise.

[What the hell do you think your doing!] She signs fiercely.

"I'm sorry Shicchan! I just get so jealous watching you and Hicchan and I love both of you so much and I-I..." Misha buries her head in her hands. Shizune is speechless. There is a long silence.

"I wouldn't really... cause I thought you were... I mean that you would even... want to with me..." I struggle to word before trailing off from embarrassment.

"Definitely, I've always thought Hicchan was really... handsome" She pause before our eyes meet. "Kyah!" she shouts.

[That's still no excuse to just kiss him!] Shizune pipes in.

"I know Shicchan, that's why I'm sorry" Misha gives a puppy dog face. Shizune still looks confused as to how to react.

"Shizune, do you love Misha and me?" I ask bluntly.

[Yeah] She signs after a moment of thought.

"And Misha, do you love me and Shicchan?"

"I REALLY love Hicchan and Shicchan!"

"Well I love you two." There's more silence as whats just been said sinks in.

"So whats the problem?" Misha asks Cheerily. Misha and I are now both looking up at Shizune. Shizune quickly realizes that shes being put on the spot and is visibly annoyed.

[Well I- There's no way...] Shizune stops talking entirely. She leans in towards me and Misha.

[I love you Hisao.] Shizune takes a long breath and begins kissing Misha deeply. Both of them leaning on each other and myself to stay still I'm left inches away watching in awe. Knowing she cant hear me I decide its safe to make another bad joke.

"This is definetly the best way to show it." Misha hears me and starts giggling hard enough that Shizune has to stop.

"Wahaha!" Shizune tilts her head curious as to what she missed. I take this chance to grab Misha and pull her into a kiss. I am painfully aware of Shizune watching us unsure what to do.

"Mmmm" Misha moans as our kiss becomes more and more heated. She hooks her leg over my torso leaving her straddling me while we kiss. Shizune pulls my arm around her and brings her face next to mine clearly wanting the same kind of attention. I stop kissing Misha and turn my head left shifting focus to her. As soon as our lips meet she is captured in our kiss, I'm sure she is more turned on than usual. And I say so.

[N-No...] she tries to deny. While I'm busy with Shizune Misha has finished unbuttoning my shirt and has opened it wide. Passionately she litters my chest with kisses. Shizune sees and moves down to join her. They move apart each licking one of my nipples.

"Geez Hicchan, your nipples are so sensitive, just like a girls! Wahaha!" I don't like her making fun of me but I'm certainly in no position to complain. In unison they both crawl back off the bed. Sitting on their knees in front of me they both gingerly undo my bet and pull down my pants leaving my bulge visible through my underwear.

Shizune stares blushing at my erection. What I wouldn't give for a photo of her at this exact moment. Delicately she pulls off my underwear and positions herself on top of me. She pushes herself down on top of me, adjusting me manually as she does. As it reaches the base Shizune Arches her back changing the feeling entirely and sending a shooting pleasure up from my hips.

As she familiarizes herself with the feeling we start thrusting together. Pushed up awkwardly against the wall I have soon have trouble matching her pace. Deftly I wrap my arm around her and swing her onto the bed, laying there on her back with me over her.

"Eeek!" she squeaks. Obviously very embarrassed at having made a sound she looks down at her chest. She quickly forgets the incident entirely as she is overwhelmed by the feeling coming from her hips.

"Ahhn~!" Shizune moans as I continue to ravage her. Without warning Shizune wraps her legs around mine.

"I'm cumming" I whisper in her ear. I move to pull out but her legs hold me there.

"Wait I- shit!" With no way to sign while holding my self over Shizune I panic. Time runs out all too fast and I'm forced to finish inside her. Pushing into her as hard as I can her body tenses around mine lost in orgasm as well.

"You two are so mean forgetting me again" I hear from behind. I jerk my head up, I had forgotten about Misha. I turn around and see Misha sitting legs together covering her breasts with her arms and pouting very conspicuously.

"uhh... sorry?" I stammer half heartedly.

"Its O.K.!" Misha beams throwing herself in with me and Shizune. "I forgive you." Wrapping her body around Shizune she smiles.

"Shicchan, that looked like it felt so good!" "I want to try it." This admission brings Shizune back to reality. The idea makes her blush profusely. Finally she nods. Misha immediately jumps up pushing me down and straddling me. With little hesitation she brings herself down on me and straightens up making our bodies perpendicular.

"Ahh! AHHHN~!" Misha is understandably much louder than Shizune and the vocal gratification of her screams makes me increase the speed of my thrusts. Misha is now jumping up and down on top of me with full force. I close my eyes and am caught entirely off guard when I feel Shizune climbing on top of my chest. I jerk my head up without looking and hit my head on Shizune's ass.

Her pussy is right in front of my face and when I look to the left I see her looking at me embarrassed. She doesn't need to ask. I start at full force spinning my tongue rapidly and pushing it in deep. The new sensation sends shocks up Shizune's spine and she sits there, paralyzed, mouth gaping open in ecstasy.

Misha doesn't miss a beat and grabs Shizune's face with both hands. Jerking it to hers they kiss both struggling to focus on anything but their hips. I can feel the pleasure from both points coming to a boil inside me.

"I'm...!" I cant finish. Simultaneously we clench together. Bright white. As the head rush subsides we are all left panting. Sliding apart we reconfigure and huddle together again in the afterglow. A girl in each arm I'm ecstatic.

[That was amazing] Shizune signs dopily. I take a good look at Shizune, admiring the contours of her face and body as she presses them into me. As she nuzzles into my neck I can smell her particular scent, in a good way.

"Hicchan..." I look down at where Misha is pointing. My dick is still rock hard. Shizune notices us and looks down as well.

"... … sorry" I mumble unsure of what to say.

"Wahaha!" Misha laughs. "That's no good is it Shicchan!" Misha slides down to my waist and gently lays my erection across her face. Giggling softly at my reaction she peppers my dick with a succession of small licks all over the head. Shizune wriggles down next to her and copies her, looking me in the eyes the whole time.

"S-so good!" I grunt. Shizune pulls my penis towards her and without hesitation begins sucking the head. The feeling is amazing and after a few moments Misha switches with her. Trading back and forth the heat and slipperiness increases exponentially.

"Ahh! Its-!" I back up from them a little bit and gently guide their faces close together. I jerk and release, covering their faces with thick ropes of cum.

"Kyaaah!~" shouts Misha.

[W-Wow] Shizune signs hesitantly. Panting heavily I refocus on whats in front of me. Both of them are showered in cum lines and on Shizune's glasses a comically large glob of cum is hanging off the lens. I try hard to suppress it but the sight is downright silly and makes me laugh instantly. Misha and Shizune look quizzically at me. Following my eye line Misha notices what I'm laughing at and joins in.

"HAHAHA!"

"Shizune notices that it is something about her that were laughing at and begins furiously signing but is ultimately ignored by us.

We were still laughing as the sun came up that morning.

Ok ta-da there ya go. I hope you liked it. There is a criminally small amount of fics with Shizune in them and that's simply not ok :P Until next time!

Please RxR. Its what motivates me entirely.


End file.
